


Droplets

by Ninnodesu



Category: House of Wax (2005), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I made this as a gift, Literally only love, M/M, Thomcent, nothing else, they're just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnodesu/pseuds/Ninnodesu
Summary: I just made this for Schmeesky over at tumblr.This fic is just totally and shamelessly based on one of his drawings.
Relationships: Thomas Hewitt/Vincent Sinclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this for Schmeesky over at tumblr.  
> This fic is just totally and shamelessly based on one of his drawings.

Rain coated the windows, fat drops running down in a sluggish motion. It was calm. Peaceful. _Serene_. 

Thomas had planted himself in one of the lounge chairs, lazily flipping through the channels on the TV, volume turned down, making it easier for him to listen to the quiet opera that danced from the kitchen.  
He was so relaxed, more relaxed than he had been in a long, long time. A scent of wax lingered around the house as Vincent had decided to work upstairs for a change. Thomas turned a bit, to watch his lover work in silence, something he did many times when he got the chance, and today; Vincent had decided to not wear his mask. A smile danced on Thomas' face, he’d seen Vincent without his mask many times now; but everytime he did, he fell in love with him anew.   
There was always something in Vincent’s one eye that captured his attention, passion, the burning passion for his art made Thomas’ heart melt. Some days he could just sit and watch him sculpt or paint for hours.

But now, Thomas settled to just glance over at him to make sure he didn’t burn himself on the open fire of the stove, even though he knew Vincent never did.

Vincent, however, knew how protective Tommy could be over him, and as he felt the watchful eyes of his gentle giant fall from him, he turned to decrease the flame slightly, and swiftly returned to the piece of wax he was currently working on in his hands. 

Tender fingers molding and carressing the small figurine, occasionally being turned over the flame to make it easier to form. His music is just as soft as the atmosphere. Everything was just perfect at this point.   
Reaching for one of his tools, he sighed in annoyance when he didn’t find it, the fact that he had forgotten it in the basement, obvious.   
To make sure the wax didn’t harden too much, he set it down close to the warmth of the stove’s fire and got up.

Thomas reacted to movement from the kitchen and watched his dark and long haired beauty as he moved out from the kitchen.  
Lazily, he reached his left hand up and out, palm up, eyes not leaving the TV but not resisting the smile growing on his lips as he felt Vincent’s fingers brush over his as he walked by. His footsteps leading towards the basement.  
It took a few minutes before he came back. And just as he had done when he left, Thomas lifted his left hand again, palm up.

And just as Vincent had done when he went down to the basement, he brushed his fingers gingerly across Thomas’ as he returned to his work.  
  
The gesture is so simple, featherlight almost, but they both knew what it meant for them. Rarely having to exchange words, sometimes, touch was all they both needed.

_'I love you’  
_ _‘I love you, too’_

Fat drops ran down the windows in a sluggish motion. It was calm. Peaceful _. Blissful._


End file.
